Past Encounters
by ClaireEve13
Summary: If past encounters had taught Hermione anything, it was that she was irresistible to her potions Professor. (Third adventure of Challenge Accepted and Take Control)


Hermione had a plan. It had been almost a month since she was bound in chain in Snape's secret room which was one month after their first steamy encounter so she was confident he would seek her out tonight but not until she made the first move. That was where her plan came in.

She intended to sneak out of her dorm at night and head down to the dungeons where she knew Snape's own room was. However, she didn't know the exact location but she felt as if Snape just knew when she was trying to seek him out. Hermione hopes that was how it was going to happen, at least.

It was almost time for her plan to come to action. She even went a little further to wear her sexiest underwear under her dressing gown and nothing else, except her footwear. Yes, she was very sexually frustrated and hoped desperately that the plan worked.

Like before shehad sort him out almost every night since their last meeting but of course it was to no avail. Hermione hated knowing he had most of the control over when they met but she was confident he would want her again. And again. And again. Hopefully.

At midnight, after the last girl in the room had decided to go to bed, it was time to sneak out. She used an illusion charmfor her bed in case her dorm mates woke up and opened the door slowly, knowing just where it creaked. Luckily she made it out easily and walked the path to the bottom of the castle.

It occurred to her, suddenly, that was leaving Hogwarts in just a couple of months. How had she missed that? This might be there last ever moment together. With that in mind, she was more determined than ever to find Snape and have him fuck her like it was the last ever time. She walked faster.

She soon reached the unmistakable darkness of the dungeons, usually lit by touches along the walls. But now it was completely dark, out of respect for the painting's occupants and because they weren't needed in the day. She thought of lighting up her wand, brushed away when she remembered the paintings but then lit it up anyway, knowing it'll cause attention. Hopefully not too much, Hermione thought.

She was cursed at by the odd painting for the sudden brightness of her wand but she walked fast, looking at doors to see if one might indicate it belonged to Snape. She turned left at a T-section, away from the paintings and was promptly yanked by the sleeve and shoved against a wall. She gave a small yelp and dropped he wand. She instinctively shoved her attacker away and started to reach for her wand. It was still very dark in the hallway, despite her wand's light. Her attacker was a shadow in dark clothing.

"Stop...fighting." The voice hissed in her ear. She immediately froze, her heart hammering. Snape gripped her wrists against the harsh, rough coldness of the stone wall. His face was next to her ear, breathing slow and steady, making her hair flutter. She shivered and leaned into him. Or she tried too.

"My wand." She whispered. Snape bent down to retrieve it, letting go of her wrists. She felt a cold breeze brush over her and shivered again. He lifted the wand up to her face and then gazed downward at where her robe had come loose. Her heavy breathing made her chest heave and her boobs pushed outward. Snape stared a few seconds, standing oh, so close to her. She felt her underwear moisten as Snape's eyes trailed down her body to her lacy black underwear and up again until she was smiling sweetly at her. He whispered Nox and they were engulfed in darkness.

Not a second later she felt a warm hand dip into her underwear, stimulating her wet, aching core. She moaned, momentarily closing her eyes. Another hand found her face. She couldn't see too well but knew Snape was leaning forward to kiss her. It was a soft yet deep and passionate kiss and the more passionate the kiss got the faster he massaged her clit. She moaned against his lips and gripped his shoulders, fearing her knees would give. He pressed himself against her, trailing his hand down her left side followed by his hungry kisses, biting her skin occasionally.

"Shouldn't we move?" Hermione gasped. "Someone might hear us."

"No. We're staying right here, princess." He growled against the soft flesh of her breast. He leaned back just enough to pull the gown off her shoulders, unclip her bra and let them both fall to the floor. She should have been cold but she was thankful for the cold air, it soothed her heated flesh.

Snape hooked at arm around her waist and pulled her close, arching her back from the wall. He clasped a nipple into his mouth, working his tongue and teeth over the sensitive skin. Hermione' eyes fluttered shut and she moaned again, shoving her hands in Snape's hair. She needed more.

"More." She told him. "I want you so badly." She could hear the plea in her voice but didn't care right then. It was true.

But Snape decided to torture her a bit longer and brought her other nipple to his mouth, working slower but still making Hermione moan in bliss into the dark hallway. Still working her breasts he slipped his finger into her underwear, pulling them off slowly. His hand cupped and squeezed her butt. The underwear slid off her legs and she eagerly kicked them away. Finally, she thought.

He pulled back from her and unzipped his trousers, letting his erection free. He took another smallstep back and wrapped a hand around his dick, massaging it. He looked knowingly at her but Hermione didn't hesitate. She had thought about this moment, about pleasuring him with her mouth, tasting his manhood and playing with it herself. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain of the stone floor, and replaced his hand, feeling the length for herself. She looked up at Snape and was surprised to see him smiling at her. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick, sucking softly, letting her tongue flick the sensitive tip. Snape moaned softly, placing a gentle hand on her head but didn't force her to do anything. She closed her eyes and let her mouth work. She licked from his balls to the tip of his dick, wrapping her tongue around each side. Snape moaned again, making Hermione smile against him. She slowly slid all of Snape's length into her mouth, sucking hard on her way up.

Snape abruptly pushed her away gently and helped her stand. "Keep that up...and I'll cum too soon." He murmmured, deep and low.

He pushed her against the wall again, kissing her deep and holding her against him tightly. She responded instantly and grabbed handfuls of his hair, tugging. She was still desperate to feel him inside her.

"Fuck me, Professor." She grunted against his mouth. "I need to feel you inside me."

Snape spun her around and pushed her legs apart with his foot. She complied, pushing her butt out towards him and without much warning he was inside her, his body pressed against hers, he pulled her back and pushed her upper half lower so he could gain better access. She pressed her hands against the cool stone and moaned with each thrust. Snape grunted low with each thrust and it was wonderful. It was hot and heavy and everything Hermione hoped it would be.

Snape pulled out, turned her around, pushed her against the wall and wrapped her leg around his waist. He started fucking her again and it felt more primal now than the other times, like maybe Snape also realised Hermione would be leaving soon. She shoved that thought to the back of her mind, not wanting it to bring her mood down, and let herself go.

Snape slowed all too soon and let his load out into her. They both breathed heavily and Snape kissed her again, slowly but still with urgency. He let his hands trail all over her and Hermione shivered, enjoying his warmth and his skin on hers. She would miss it.

He pulled himself out of her, letting her leg drop but was still pressing her against the wall.

"This might be the last time we meet." Hermione said, not meaning to break the silence.

"This isn't goodbye." Snape said, his voice low and certain. "I'll make sure of that."

He stepped back and Hermione's skin suddenly felt very cold. Snape stood there and watched as she got dressed, her underwear soaked right through. She pulled the cord on her gown, slipped on her slippers and grabbed her wand.

Neither of them quite knew what to say so Hermione walked over and kissed his lips sweetly, lingering for a long time. They soon departed, neither quite daring to look back.


End file.
